Pieces of Sunlight
by Elflocks
Summary: A short, drabbley story about what it might be like if Cas were Sam's older brother and met a girl!Dean and fell in love with her. A slice of life kind of look through Sam's eyes. The focus is more Sam and "Deanna's" friendship. Pairings: Cas/Dean, Sam/Jess (a very small mention). AU.


I dug out an old story that I never posted. I think I'll do this with some more of my stories... This was one of my better attempts at a short story. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

**"Pieces of Sunlight**"

Sam thought maybe his brother had a crush. For sure, it wasn't your ordinary, big, blue-eyed glance that Cas was sending that girl's way.

After an eternity passed, Sam ordered his older brother to just leave his stuck-up tax accountant ways behind and go _talk_ to her.

Cas gave him an intense, "don't mess with me" stare, but when Sam was paying for the food, he spotted him going to the girl. And over the other chatter, Sam heard him ask, "Uh... um, hi... I'm Cas. What's your name?"

"Deanna," the girl replied, and Sam was a little surprised. Not many girls that pretty would pay his brother any mind. He hung back, watching the ancient mating ritual from afar, trying not to grin from ear to ear, and blushing a little.

"Nice to meet you," Cas said, awkwardly, and extended his hand. The girl took his hand and grinned. She had a great smile, Sam noted, it crinkled up the corners of her eyes, and for some reason, Sam noticed the freckles too.

She was green-eyed and beautiful, but in a mischievous, gamine kinda way.

He thought it was a match made in heaven when she gave Cas her number.

* * *

A year later, Deanna was pregnant, and Cas was busy at work. Sam wouldn't call it baby-sitting, but the girl did have a tendency to get herself in trouble, and the doctor had ordered her to stay off her feet. Trouble with toxemia, high BP.

Sam caught Deanna going into the kitchen for the hundredth time, _without_ his permission, and sighed loudly. He hurried to get her and guided her back to the living room and off her feet, and she swatted at him.

"For heaven's sake, Sam! I'm not a baby! I'm just pregnant with one, so will you lay off the mothering?"

Sam took his hands off, immediately, stood back, and a moment later cracked up into laughter. Deanna glared for a second or two then laid a hand on her full belly and chuckled.

"Okay, all right. I won't move an inch..." A mischievous grin. "Would you hand me the remote?"

* * *

Deanna showed up at Sam's place, angry, eyes red-rimmed and strangely luminescent. He let her in, and asked, "What's wrong?"

She crossed to his couch and plunked down, and he wondered, "Where's the baby? Cas?"

"Johnny's with your mom, and don't even get me started on Cas," she huffed. She started to reach for his remote, but Sam already knew from experience she didn't _really_ want to numb her mind with the television.

He switched the TV off manually and stood in front of it. "What's going on?"

She glared up at him, stubborn, angry... and also very scared, hurt.

Her bottom lip trembled. "It's nothing. Just a stupid fight."

"What about?" He came around and sat next to her.

"My parents..." She looked down... away.

Sam touched her arm, gently. "It's okay-"

"No, it's not okay! My parents are dead, and that's not okay! Cas, he... you... You bring everything to this... but... me... What do I have to offer?" She let out a frustrated sigh, but Sam could feel her trembling.

He didn't know why, only that Mom always said sometimes she needed a good cry, but he knew he had to say something. "Is that what's really bugging you? That you don't have anything to pass down?"

"Yes!" He was silent, and she refused to look him in the eye. "I... No," she said after the silence stretched. "I saw them drive away... and... I had a bad feeling, but... I didn't say anything. Sam, what if it was my fault? It's my fault I can't pass anything down! It's my fault!" She finally sobbed, shoulders heaving.

"It's not your fault, Dee, it's not. Are you kidding? Stuff just happens sometimes. That's all..." He held her. "Shh... It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna call Cas in a bit. He's gonna understand. I promise."

She nodded against his shoulder, and all Sam could think was, _'I guess Mom is right...'_

* * *

Cas scooped up his two year old and bounced her around then swung her in a circle, eliciting squeals of glee and laughter.

Sam sat with Jessica, at the picnic table, his mom and dad across from him, and Deanna chasing after her oldest-a giggling mess of dirty clothes and sticky hands. She was laughing right along with her son, all the way.

Sam took Jessica's hand, and she smiled, eyes full of promises and hope. He knew she saw the same.

_The End_


End file.
